1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product handling system whereby a row of products may be transferred while adjusting a distance between each product in the row.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary pickers are used in varied applications requiring the deposit of a product or, more typically, a number of products, such as food, pharmaceuticals and other items, onto conveyors and/or into cartons. Rotary pickers traditionally engage a product below and transfer the product into a carton or conveyor above.